Grief
by Jadem1122
Summary: When Melchior finds out about Moritz's death. He can't grasp the fact that his best friend is is gone. Rated  T for mention of suicide. please read and review


**THIS IS SOMETHING I JUST THOUGHT UP, I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT WAS MELCHIOR'S RESPONSE TO FINDING OUT ABOUT MORITZ'S DEATH AND SO I WRITE THIS FIC. I LOVE JONATHAN GROFF AND JOHN GALL JR SOOO MUCH ILSE AND WENDLA ARE SOME SERIOUSLY LUCKY GURLS LOL PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO R&R **

Melchior's Pov

After reading about it in nearly dozens textbook, nothing had prepared me for this.

What had just happened between Wendla and I was indescribable. We had made love and it was _amazing_ .

"Are you alright Wendla?" I asked concerned as I placed my hand on her shoulder, searching her face for an answer. She remained quite and I feared that I had hurt her. _Please God, let her be alright._ I prayed. I couldn't live with myself if I had hurt her... What if she thought that I had forced myself upon her? I hoped that she hadn't.

Even though I knew that she had been reluctant to do it in the beginning, but I quickly chastised her. Questioning why it was so wrong. It felt good and surely nothing bad could come of it.

"I'm fine." She reassured with a smile, before leaning in to kiss me. I attacked her mouth savagely until finally breaking away reluctantly as I informed her that Church was probably over by now.

She smiled and made sure her clothes were in place before taking her hand in mine as we strode out of the hayloft. We laughed as it started pouring rain and we leisurely walked to her house.

"I'm going to miss you Melchi." Wendla stated when we standing on her porch steps. I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I you. But don't worry I'll be dreaming about you tonight. Tomorrow will you meet me in our meadow?" I asked. already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Wendla replied. "I love you Melchior." She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too Wendla." I replied, glancing one last look at her before she went inside. I shuffled out into the pouring rain once again, A huge grin on my face that I feared would never disappear.

I was on top of the world. Wendla loved me and she had given herself over to me. I couldn't wait to tell Moritz. I laughed, almost picturing the confused baffled expression on his face once I told him what had happened in the hayloft tonight.

Sighing, I only hoped the one day Moritz would feel the same way that I felt I reached my house, I slowly crept inside, praying that my Mother wouldn't hear me. I successfully went inside without a sound but when I closed the door shut a loud creak echoed through the room. Cursing under my breath as my mother came into view. Her tear stricken face was not something I had not expected to see.

"Mama whats wrong?" I asked frantically, as she continued to sob. "What happened? Is Father alright?" I asked frantically, my mind swirling with endless scenarios for my Mothers grief. "Mel-Melchior i-it's_" Suddenly Mother broke off as only sobs came through her mouth.

"What happened?" I repedted again, frantic with worry.

"Moritz is dead." My mother replied. Those three little words, echoed throughout my head. No, it couldn't be true. I had just seen Moritz the other day, he was worried about his midterm grades but overall he seemed fine. Granted, a little troubled over the changes that where taking place in his body but he was fine, how could he had died?

"He committed suicide." She murmured, answering my unasked question. "Ilse found him with a gunshot wound. I'm so sorry Melchior. Tomorrow we can go over to the Steifel's house to pay our respects_"

Before Mother could even finish the sentence I shot out of the room, running outside back into the rain, pushing my legs as fast as they would go untill I got to Moritz's house.

He couldn't be dead.

It must had been some cruel sick lie. He was my best friend, surely I would have known if something was troubling him so much that he would take his own life. His Father was overbearing and the teachers did little to make his life easier. It was hard for him in school, I knew that.

Wasn't I always the one who stood up for him when Sonnenstich berated him in front of the classmates? Who always came to his aid when he was troubled with his schoolwork, when he was so confused and misguided about the changes in his body? I did all those things because he was my friend. My very best friend.

So I surely would have known if something was wrong with him.

Although now I figured that Moritz probably felt somewhat left out. I had been spending all of my time with Wendla these last few weeks. I admit there were many times when I refused to spend time with Moritz only to go into the woods to Wendla and I's special place.

I had cast aside my friends feelings and only focused on mine. But things would change now. I needed to apologize for Moritz for ignoring him. I made a vow to myself that I would never see Wendla again, if it meant that Moritz and I would return to the way things once were a couple weeks ago, laughing and playing along as I often chastised Moritz about his lack of knowledge in the female anatomy.

I was certain that things would go back to normal. I just needed to see Moritz, to apoligize to him and to see him. And so when I made it to his house, after catching my breath I opened the door.

And there was Moritz.

Blood was everywhere. The red sticky substance caked around his neck, his uniform, his face. The scene was to much for me to bear. A strangled sob escaped from my mouth as I inspected the corpse. I had never been a religious man but now I prayed fervently that my eyes had deceived me, that this wasn't Moritz I was seeing.

I payed little attention to the dozens of people that surrounded to tiny house, as Doctor Van Brausepulver talked to Herr and Frau Steifiel, informing them that their Son was gone. I ignored Frau Steifel's piercing scream and wailing as she collapsed onto the floor in grief and as Herr Steifel remained stoic, not a hint of sadness in his face.

Walking up to the table where Moritz's body lay, I collapsed onto my knees and started sobbing. "Why would you do this Moritz?" I cried. "What could have possibly been so bad that you took your own life! Why didn't you talk to me? I could have helped you I_"

Sobs overtook my rant, and I huddled over my best friends body, all the tears in the world couldn't have erased the emptiness in the pit of my stomach that I felt as I gazed at Moritz's lifeless form.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured. "I should have been a better friend to you."

The world was so dark now without him.

**AND SO THATS THE END, POOR MELCHI, ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT MELCHIOR'S REACTION WOULD BE WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT MORITZ AND SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS. I MIGHT WRITE MORE. MAYBE MARTHA'S REACTION PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
